From Darkness, Light
by MenacingRelic98
Summary: So I literally wrote this because someone on a reddit thread said "Man I bet someone ships this" and I said "hold my beer". Anyway, its a story about Fallen Takumi and Fallen Celica trying to fit in to the world around them, and finding something within each other. Rated T for a pretty brutal description of death in the beginning.


From Darkness, Light

Part one of "Hold My Beer: A series of Fire Emblem Heroes ship-fics inspired by comments on Reddit"

Fallen Celkumi fanfic by MenacingRelic98

* * *

Another shot, another kill. The sword fighter falls to his knees, arrow of black jutting out from between his eyes. His lifeless corpse unceremoniously lands on its side, blood leaking slowly from the wound.

"…"

Takumi scanned the area. There didn't seem to be anyone else who needed killing, so he took this time to rest. He sat down, back slumped against a nearby tree, and set the Fujin Yumi do—

"… _right. It's…it's not the same bow…anymore…."_

As he stared at Skadi, questions circled Takumi's mind, like Henry's crows did when they hungered for carrion. How was he alive? How _much_ was he alive? Was he even 'Takumi' anymore?

" _My family…I remember my family…SHE killed them...but…not here?"_

Takumi gripped his head. Kiran had told him to stop dwelling on these sorts of things; that it was only bound to bring him more pain. And yet, he could not stop. He needed answers, and who was to say he didn't deserve the pain, anyway? So many of the other heroes treated him, and the other three like abominations, creatures to be feared…

" _They're right. I am nothing. Nothing but death. Nothing but—!"_

A sound. Rustling, from the bushes. Maybe just an animal. But….

Takumi lunged forward, grabbing Skadi and rolling into an attack position. He pointed his bow at the nearby bushes. "SHOW YOURSELF!"

Celica rose from the bushes, hands in the air. "Heehee…it's just me, Takumi."

"Tch! Be more careful! I thought you were an enemy, and I kill my enemies!"

"Hmph." She walked forward, towards him. "Maybe you'd be…less grumpy if you gave in to Lord Duma….hee…hee hee hee…"

Takumi sighed, and sat back down against the tree. "Not interested…but…"

"?"

"…thanks for bothering to make the offer. Not many would."

Celica sat down next to Takumi. "Hee…hee…heehee…"

Takumi grunted. "What's so funny?"

A wide grin grew over Celica's face. "It's just…for all your talk of hating others, the person you hate the most is yourself."

"…."

"Sorry…I just found it…ironic."

Takumi looked off to the side, away. "I don't think you're wrong. Especially with so many memories gone…and even my family is scared of me…"

Celica raised an eyebrow. "At least you can remember your family."

Takumi glared. "Isn't 'Lord Duma' enough for you?"

"…well of course. But it still vexes me."

As Takumi sighed, he found himself looking up at the sky. It was…bright. Warm. It felt…simple, but good.

"…Can I tell you a secret?"

Celica shrugged. "I don't know why you'd want to, but sure."

"I'm…scared. I'm so scared."

"Of what?"

"Of what I've become."

Celica was slightly taken aback. "How can you mean? You're stronger than ever before."

"But…I don't know what I am. My body…it doesn't ever feel right anymore. And I have these…these dreams. Every night, the same few."

"…r-really? Y-you have…dreams?"

"Yeah…one dream, my family…they're all around me…they…they love me…but in the other they're…they're dead. THAT person…killed them….!"

"…."

Takumi stood up abruptly, grabbing his bow and dusting himself off. "I'm sorry. I'll leave—"

"Wait!"

Celica suddenly grabbed his hand. Takumi pulled back, a little, but not enough that she lost her grip.

"Can…can I tell you a secret too? P-please?"

"….." Takumi, slowly, sat back down as she gently released his hand.

"I'm…I'm scared too. I can't remember anything but…I have this dream…of a boy and an old man…and a village. It seems so…warm, but I just can't…"

"…just can't reach it."

Celica paused. "Yes. That's exactly right."

A long silence.

"A-also…I am always Lord Duma's servant…but…I wonder if I used to be more—"

"You're more than that." Takumi blurted out. He covered his mouth almost immediately as he said it.

"Y-you think so? That's…why?"

Takumi gripped his head. "What do you mean?"

"Why do you…care about me….?"

"I-it…I mean…"

He paused before continuing.

"Ever since the beginning, everyone's been afraid of us, and Hardin, and Robin. Maybe they were right to be. But…you know…we always had to stick together…have each other's back. I-it's a tactical thing! Nothing more…"

Celica looked down. "But s-still…I…am nothing. Just a vessel."

"…tch. Who hates themselves, again?"

"Eeh?"

"You don't avoid people because your Lord Duma forbids it…only because you don't think you should be near them."

"N-no…well…s-so what if it is true?"

"I don't really care. It's just…it makes me wonder…"

"Hmmm?"

"Why do YOU spend so much time with ME?"

Celica blushed slightly. "I..felt a kindred spirit in you…and I couldn't fight the urge to be near you…I guess I was right…."

"So…you think you're nothing, but I'm something…and I think I'm nothing…b-but your s-something…" Takumi began.

"Hmm?"

"S-so mayb-be if we s-spend more time together…..we can convince each other we're worth something…"

Celica nodded. "W-why does that…make me feel so….warm?"

They looked into each other's eyes for just a moment, both blushing, then turned away.

A long silence.

"…."

"…"

"…"

"….!"

Celica's hand had reached out again to intertwine with Takumi's, but this time he did not pull away, or even flinch. He simply accepted it.

"… _..it's so…warm…."_

He scooted in closer, until their bodies touched, leaning against one another.

"Celica, I….I think I have a new secret."

"….and what would that be?"

"….."


End file.
